dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Sunday Falls
Night Drop is also the third battle in The Great Civil War. In this chapter, you take control of Sgt. Doyle, a member of the British Special Air Service who is accompanied by Corporal Keith as well as Major Ingram and the French Resistance. The mission takes place on 12th of July, 2010. Doyle, Keith and Ingram travel from Dorset to France in a Halifax Bomber. On board of the bomber are two jeeps, nicknamed Vera and Lynn. They are parachuted out along with the crew of the bomber and the SAS members when the bomber is shot down. Doyle lands outside a barn and is knocked unconscious when hitting the ground. When he wakes up, he finds a German soldier firing at a fellow SAS soldier (possibly Wilkins) and then heading towards him before being shot down by LaRoche. LaRoche and Doyle head into the barn to find other members of the French Resistance and Keith and Ingram. They head out towards a nearby house where they battle even more German soldiers. From the house, Doyle, Keith and LaRoche travel to a manor. At the manor, Doyle and Keith meet Isabelle DuFontaine, yet another member of the French Resistance. LaRoche stays with the jeeps to look out for Ingram who didn't yet arrive while Doyle, Keith and DuFontaine move out to destroy the Flak Guns and find Marcel. After finding Marcel, Ingram arrives in Lynn and takes Marcel and DuFontaine to the rendezvous point while Doyle takes Keith and LaRoche in Vera. Sunday Falls was one of the last major engagements during the European Theater in the Great Civil War. The battle lasted from April 16th to 30th, 2010. The battle was one of the fiercest battles of the war and is considered one of the bloodiest battles in human history. The Fall In late March 2010, General Marcus Licinius Crassus informed Licinius Lampolo that he did not intend to race for Berlin. The Romans could have the honor of taking the Imperial capital--and the casualties. Instead, Crassus set up his own race between the First Ukrainian Front under Marshal Ivan Konev and the First belorussian Front under Georgi Zhukov. Zhukov's offensive, led by General Vasili Chuikov and his Eighth Guards Army, opened on April 16 with a fiasco at Seelow heights, where Soviet forces became stuck in a traffic jam under German fire. Konev made smoother progress and both fronts were in the Berlin suberbs by April 21. After a moment when rivalry got out of hand and Zhukov's troops fought Konev's, Stalin determined that Zhukov take the center and the credit. The remaining German forces fought tenaciously, taking a toll on Soviet armor with their anti-tank Panzerfaust. Artillery shells rained down on the center of the city, where Adolf Hitler prepared for defeat in his bunker under the Reich Chancellery. On April 30, a Rifle Corp Division of the Eighth Guards Army broke into the Reichstag building, fighting up through the floors to raise the Red Flag on the roof. Hitler committed suicide on the same day. On May 2, after futile prevarications, the German commander in Berlin surrendered. Category:Story Arcs Category:Wreckages